


The Placebo Effect

by prettypencil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Growth, Lactation, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Milking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypencil/pseuds/prettypencil
Summary: Ruby and Vanessa decide to enroll in a medical trial in order to earn some cash, resulting in some very big changes, especially for Ruby.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the 'inconvenient hypersexuality' thread on /d/

Vanessa Hartwell opened the fridge to find nothing but an empty white expanse before her. With a deep sigh, she opened a kitchen cabinet. A sad, single pack of ramen stared at her.

“Dude, we gotta figure _something_ out. Soon.”

She walked into the living room where her roommate, Ruby, was laying on the couch, phone in hand.

“Ruby? Did you hear me?” Vanessa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Yeah I think I found something that might help us...”

She sat up and showed her phone to Vanessa.

“A clinical trial?”

“It says right here: ‘looking for healthy women ages 18-25, and that describes both of us, doesn’t it.”

Ruby tapped on the ad and began reading through it. 

“Does it say what sort of drug it is?” Vanessa asked, peering over Ruby’s shoulder.

“Nope! But that’s enough money to cover rent for three months. I say we do it.”

Vanessa bit her lip. What if it had some sort of crazy side effects? But if she wanted to eat she didn’t really have a choice, did she?

“Okay, I’m in if you are.”

.*.*.*.

One week, two injections, and a mountain of paperwork later, it was done. No turning back.

In their separate cubicles with their separate nurses, each girl was told that this was an injection that was designed for women in developing countries to better provide for their babies, yadda yadda yadda. They had either received the placebo or the actual drug, and wouldn’t find out which was which until the end of the study. They were also tasked with reporting any symptoms or changes in an app.

Of course, nothing felt different quite yet. That night, the two watched a rom-com _,_ then went to bed, just like a normal night.

The next morning, things stopped being so normal.

Ruby woke to the sun shining and the blaring of her alarm, just like a regular day. Except that she felt like something was... sitting on her chest, for lack of a better word. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Which is when she looked down and almost jumped out of bed.

Her breasts, formerly a modest B cup, were much, _much_ bigger than she had remembered. Slowly, she brought her hands to them and gave them a cautionary squeeze. They seemed heavier, denser than they were yesterday, and yet were still soft to the touch. Her fingers slowly made their way to her nipples. She pinched one of them and almost yelped as a jolt of pleasure ran straight down to her clit. They certainly hadn’t been that sensitive yesterday, she was sure of it. 

Responding to the positive feedback, Ruby slowly rolled her nipple back and forth between her index finger and her thumb, making her moan softly in pleasure. She grabbed a tit with her other hand, kneading the soft flesh. God, it felt so good.

She kept massaging one nipple but the other hand made its way down under her panties. As soon as she made contact with her clit, she moaned loudly, unable to keep it in. She had never been much into masturbating before, as she always felt kind of dirty while doing it, but now this felt positively electric. 

She kept rubbing her clit, more fervently now, and her other hand matched pace, pulling and pinching her nipple. Soon, she was brought to an orgasm so intense she squeezed her eyes shut and shrieked in pleasure.

She collapsed onto the bed and slowly caught her breath.

“Must be that drug...” she said to herself. “I wonder how Vanessa is doing?”

Meanwhile, Vanessa was eating her morning cereal in the kitchen and trying her best to drown out the sounds of her roommate. When Ruby finally left her room, Vanessa simply raised an eyebrow at her. Ruby blushed bright red.

“It’s, um, I’m sorry, but the-- the drug, y’know? You must have some... changes too, right?”

Vanessa shook her head.

“Maybe I got the placebo.”

They both shrugged and Ruby began getting ready to leave for the day. She hadn’t fit in any of her old bras so she had put on a tank top under an oversized sweatshirt. Every time she accidentally brushed up against a nipple, she felt herself getting a little wet. Part of her wanted to masturbate again, but she still had to go to class and work. She had to focus.

She told herself she’d be fine. How hard could it be to get through the day?

.*.*.*.

When Ruby got home, Vanessa was on the couch, watching reality TV.

“Hey Rubes, how was your-- oh my god.”

When she saw Ruby this morning, she thought that she might have... grown a little, but now there was no mistaking it. Her breasts completely filled the hoodie. What was once an oversized, roomy garment was now stretched to its limits. Her chest strained against the fabric. Any more growth and it might be torn to shreds.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Ruby choked out. She looked at Vanessa, who, in her thin t-shirt, was obviously still flat as a pancake. Ruby huffed and stormed off to her room.

In the living room, Vanessa turned up the TV in response to the loud moans already coming from Ruby’s bedroom. 

_I’m lucky I got the placebo._ She though to herself. But then a small shred of doubt started to ooze into her mind. She had always wanted bigger tits, ever since the high school days of being called the president of the itty bitty titty committee by the mean kids. Sometimes she felt bad when she was having sex with someone and they went to grab her chest and found nothing.

No, of course she wasn’t jealous of Ruby, that would be ridiculous. Ruby seemed miserable.

Another moan cut through the sound of the TV.

_Well Ruby doesn’t seem that miserable._ Vanessa turned the TV back down, listening to her roommate get herself off.

_I’m sure her tits are big enough she could suck on them._ Vanessa shook her head, surprised by the lewd nature of her own thoughts. She turned the TV back up, trying to ignore the wet spot forming in her panties.

After a little while, Ruby came out of her room. She began to make herself dinner, and Vanessa couldn’t help but feel her eyes drawn to her roommate and that now-huge chest of hers. She kept looking away before Ruby could notice. Once Ruby ate, she plunked herself down on her usual couch spot.

“So, uh, how was your day?” Vanessa cautiously asked. Ruby rolled her eyes.

“It was _awful._ Everyone was staring at me all day. I even kept being catcalled when I was walking around and ugh, it sucked.”

“I’m sorry.”

“They’ve seriously been growing all day. Like, I had this chem lab this afternoon, right? And I... this is so embarrassing, but I kept like, bumping into people, and I even knocked over a beaker just with my tits. It was so humiliating.”

“Oh wow.”

Vanessa tried to ignore it the best she could, but she couldn’t help but get turned on by picturing Ruby and her giant breasts, wreaking havoc throughout her day. And god, all those people staring at her, probably wanting to...

“Hey Vanessa?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something that’s gonna be probably TMI?”

“Yeah sure, I mean, I just heard you mas--”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Ruby shifted in her seat. Had her breasts already grown since she came home? The fabric looked even more strained. “Well the thing is, I’ve been so horny. All day. Like, having to sneak off to the bathroom just to get off so that I could focus in class.”

Vanessa didn’t want to, but she was instant picturing Ruby in a bathroom stall, her panties around her ankles, her huge tits heaving as she got herself off. Vanessa could feel how wet she was getting. Luckily Ruby was still rambling on.

“And like, well I mean you heard me, so like obviously I just... y’know. And I gotta be very honest with you, I’m already horny again. It sucks.”

“Yeah that does sound like it really sucks, I’m sorry.”

“You’re so lucky you got the placebo.”

Vanessa just nodded. The two were silent for a few moments, watching TV.

“I could... help you,” Vanessa said softly.

“What?”

Vanessa was instantly worried she had gone too far but she couldn’t exactly turn back now.

“If you’re that horny, I could maybe... help. You’d probably get more relief if it were someone else, right?”

“Maybe...” Ruby sounded unsure. Vanessa sat up and moved towards Ruby on the couch.

“C’mon. If you don’t like it I can stop.”

Ruby bit her lip. She made eye contact with Vanessa for a surprisingly long time.

“Okay,” she said definitively as she moved her hands to start unbuttoning her jeans. Vanessa helped her take them and her panties off, trying her best not to seem too eager.

Vanessa looked at her friend’s pussy, surprised to see it shaved barren. She’d always taken her roommate as more a prude. She brought her fingers down to Ruby’s clit and as soon as she touched it, Ruby yelped.

“Be careful,” she gasped. “Sensitive.”

Vanessa took this feedback and rolled with it, making small circles around her clit, only occasionally touching it directly. This elicited breathy moans from Ruby that were like music to Vanessa’s ears. 

“W-wait,” Ruby said. Vanessa stopped. “I think they’re still... the hoodie is so restrictive. Do you mind if I take it off?”

To say that Vanessa did not mind at all would be an understatement. Ruby lifted the hoodie over her head and her massive breasts, now far surpassing an E cup, sprang free. Vanessa was transfixed in awe. Her skin looked so soft and perfect, and her breasts were so full, plus they were capped off with puffy, light pink areolae and darker nipples, which stood at full attention. Ruby leaned back and closed her eyes as Vanessa’s fingers started working their magic again.

Vanessa could feel how wet she was getting herself. God, her roommate looked so hot with the massive pair of tits. The way the moved as she breathed and moaned was heavenly. Vanessa couldn’t help herself. With her fingers still circling Ruby’s clit, she took one tit in her hand and started squeezing, taking in every inch of it before she started working at her nipple, teasing it in a way that perfectly mirrored what she was doing to Ruby’s clit. Unable to stop herself, Vanessa put her mouth on the other nipple, swirling it around with her tongue. 

Ruby was far part just moaning now, and she began to scream, her shrieks of pleasure echoing off the walls of the living room. The fingers and her clit and her nipple, and the mouth on the other one were all too much. She screamed into an orgasm more powerful than she’d ever experienced in her life, nearly blacking out from the waterfall of pleasure.

And as she came, Ruby felt her mouth suddenly being filled up with a sweet liquid, and simultaneously she felt drops of something splatter the hand on Ruby’s other breast. She swallowed and looked up. The drops were a clearish white.

“Hey Ruby?”

“Yeah?” Ruby said meekly, still panting from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Did the doctor say anything about lactating?”

Ruby’s eyes went wide.

“Aw, fuck.”


	2. Two

“So, I guess I’m... lactating now.”

Ruby tentatively put a hand on her breast and squeezed. Sure enough, a small stream of milk spurted out.

Ruby and Vanessa made eye contact, then quickly broke it.

“So, um, you should probably report that in the app...” Vanessa suggested, wanting to talk about anything other than what had just transpired between the two roommates. She briefly thought about saying ‘no homo,’ but decided against it. 

“Oh right, lemme do that.” Ruby stood up somewhat unsteadily. She was still getting used to the massive weight on her chest. Even though she’d been a modest B cup just two days ago, her breasts had already swelled to... god, she couldn’t even estimate how big they were anymore. They seemed to be something close to the size of a watermelon, a medium one at least.

“Hey does the app have a way to contact the researchers?” Vanessa asked. Ruby shrugged. “You might wanna ask them if this is... normal,” Vanessa continued. 

Ruby flopped back down, her breasts jiggling with her movement. Vanessa stared, nearly mesmerized by their movement. It was in that moment when she remembered once again how turned on she had been just a moment ago. Just by thinking about it, she could feel herself growing wetter again. Ruby’s milk had tasted so good... so much sweeter than regular cow’s milk. She nearly had to hold her hand over her mouth to stop herself from asking Ruby if she could taste more.

“God, how am I ever gonna go to class like this?” Ruby wondered out loud. “Especially if they keep growing... I mean, I don’t fit into any of my old clothes anymore.”

Vanessa couldn’t help but picture Ruby in one of her old bras or shirts, her humongous breasts spilling out of the inadequate fabric.

“Um, I could go out and get you some stuff to wear,” Vanessa said. “I get if you don’t wanna go out like that.”

Ruby thought about this for a minute. She shook her head.

“I can’t make you do that, Ness. Lemme find something to wear and I’ll come with you.”

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. Minutes later, the two girls were sitting in the car as Ruby tried to stretch the seatbelt around her tits. After quite a bit of exertion, she was finally ready to go.

The drive to the mall was mostly silent. Ruby kept shifting in her seat, trying to reposition all of her extra flesh in a way that wasn’t supremely uncomfortable. It didn’t seem to be working. Vanessa tried her best to keep her eyes on the road, but secretly wished she could reach over and grope Ruby.

Once inside the store, the girls marched straight to the plus-size section. 

“Ugh it’s so hard knowing what to get ‘cause I have no clue how long I’ll keep growing,” Ruby mused as she flipped through a rack. “Like, I’m pretty sure I’ve gotten bigger since we got here.” 

“Careful, someone might hear you.” Vanessa hissed. Ruby just shrugged.

“Maybe I’ll just get multiple sizes. Just in case.” 

Vanessa looked around. Ever since they’d walked in the store, she’d noticed all the eyes on Ruby. Men especially, but even women seemed to linger their glances a little too long on her. Vanessa couldn’t blame them. Even in her oversized t-shirt, anyone could see that she was hiding something... unusual on her chest. To boot, every time Ruby brushed her chest up against something (which happened pretty often, given how unused to her new protrusions she was), her nipples hardened slightly and she had to suppress a moan. 

“Alright I’m gonna go try some stuff on,” Ruby announced, holding a pile of shirts, bras, hoodies, and dresses in her arms. Vanessa followed her over to the changing rooms and sat down on what must have been the ‘boyfriend seat’ outside. She didn’t get to rest long, though.

“Vanessa?” Ruby called from a changing room. “Can you come help me?”

Vanessa took a deep breath and peaked past the curtain of Ruby’s cubicle. Inside, unsurprisingly, Ruby was stuck. She had gotten a shirt halfway down her giant breasts but it was clearly too small, as she couldn’t push it any further.

“I can’t... reach... to get it... off...” Ruby explained as she struggled with it. Vanessa grabbed the shirt and quickly realized that it wasn’t going to come off on its own. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a handful of one of Ruby’s tits to somehow push it out of the way of the hem of the shirt.

Ruby moaned as her nipple squirted out more milk in response to the sudden squeeze.

“Ruby! Someone’s gonna hear!” Vanessa chided. Ruby blushed and apologized, insisting that she couldn’t help herself.

“Well try harder.” Vanessa hissed. The truth is, Vanessa didn’t want Ruby to try. She wanted to squeeze her breasts, taste her milk, her her gorgeous moans... but no, she had to focus on the task at hand. Carefully, Vanessa helped Ruby get the shirt off. Ruby thanked her.

“Alright well, I’m gonna go back out.”

“You don’t have to,” Ruby giggled. “I mean, you’ve already seen everything so...” 

Vanessa didn’t need to be told twice. She sat on the little bench and watched as Ruby tried different things on. It turns out, she was already comfortably filling up a J cup, the largest size they had in the store. The two decided to get plenty of big shirts and hoodies in case she grew out of that too.

The longer the outfit montage went on, the more Vanessa’s eyes lacked the ability to look at anything else other than Ruby’s gorgeous, humongous breasts. She found herself getting wetter and wetter. She still hadn’t gotten off, after all. But finally, Ruby was finished trying everything on.

“Okay, lemme just put my old clothes back on and then we can go.” Ruby was standing topless in front of Vanessa.

“Wait,” Vanessa said before she could stop herself. Wordlessly, she reached out and grabbed one of Ruby’s breasts. Ruby moaned.

“Quiet.” Vanessa commanded, and pulled Ruby by the breast over to her. She latched her mouth onto Ruby’s nipple and began sucking, swirling her tongue around the nipple. Ruby started to moan and, panicking, grabbed the first piece of clothing she could and stuffed it into her mouth to gag herself. With one hand, she began playing with her other breast and nipple, tugging and rolling and sending waves of pleasure throughout her whole body. She wanted nothing more than to scream loud enough to make the whole store hear her. Vanessa switched breasts, drinking her fill from the other one too. It tasted like... Vanessa couldn’t even compare it to anything. It just tasted good. Amazing. Heavenly.

The combination of Vanessa’s skilled tongue and her own hands was too much for Ruby. She bit down hard on the shirt in her mouth and came, barely able to contain her screams.

“I’ve never... from just... my nipples...” Ruby panted.

Vanessa unlatched. She almost looked proud of herself to Ruby.

“So shall we go then?” Vanessa asked. Ruby smirked, a gleam in her eye. She shook her head and dropped to her knees.

“I wanna repay the favor,” she said, her hands finding Vanessa’s fly. Vanessa almost stopped her, almost insisted that it wasn’t necessary. After all, she was pretty positive that Ruby was straight as a rod. But she was so unbelievably horny from everything that had transpired that day that she found herself unable to reject Ruby’s advances.

Vanessa helped Ruby take her jeans and panties off. She scooted forward a little and rested her knees on the sides of the tiny changing room cubicle.

Ruby dove in, lapping at Vanessa’s pussy. What she lacked in experience, she certainly made up for in enthusiasm. Ruby took one hand and wove her fingers into Vanessa’s hair, gently guiding her to her clit. She pulled her hair just a little too much and was about to apologize, when Ruby moaned instead. Intrigued, Vanessa tightened her grip on Ruby’s hair, eliciting another moan. 

As Ruby ate her out, Vanessa opened her eyes to look at Ruby’s gorgeous body in front of her. Her tits were so big they nearly touched the ground while Ruby was hunched over like that. The erotic sight of Ruby’s humongous breasts jiggling and moving as her tongue worked at Vanessa’s clit was enough to push her over the edge and she came, clapping her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds.

Now it was Vanessa’s turn to be out of breath, and Ruby’s turn to look proud of herself. She wiped her mouth off with the same shirt she had used to gag herself, joking that they definitely had to buy it now. Ruby chuckled, her head still figgy from her orgasm.

Ruby put her clothes back on. It seemed that the shirt she’d come in with was fitting just a little tighter than when they had walked in. She didn’t want to believe it, but it seemed that she was still growing. 

“Hey Ruby? Your um, your nipples...” Vanessa started. Ruby looked down and was surprised to see her hard nipples clearly visible through the shirt.

“Oh no. I think maybe it’s ‘cause I’m turned on? But I don’t think we can um, y’know, again, and they’re gonna close soon...”

“Well, guess we’ll just have to deal with it,” Vanessa said, shrugging slightly.

The two girls left the changing room. As they walked through the store, checked out, then went through the parking lot back to the car, the extra eyes on Ruby were obvious to both girls, unmistakable now. 

Just a few days ago, if she knew that many people were staring at her hungrily, Ruby would’ve felt absolutely mortified. But now... she definitely didn’t want to admit it, but the thought of all those people looking at her, at the fantasies going through their heads... she could feel her panties getting wetter.

“You know, if you keep growing, maybe you could try to do online classes or something.” Vanessa suggested as they drove back to the apartment.

“I don’t know,” Ruby said. “I think I’m gonna be okay.”


	3. Three

Much to Vanessa’s surprise, Ruby kept going to class and living her life just as she had before, except now with a pair of beachball-sized, milky breasts attached to her. Within a week, it became clear that was her size plateau, as it seemed she wasn’t getting any bigger. Both girls didn’t know if this was a good or bad thing. Her milk production definitely increased, though, to the extent that Ruby had to be milked at least once a day or she would be too uncomfortable to much of anything at all. 

During their daily milking sessions, Ruby would tell Vanessa anecdotes from her day, usually centering around all the extra attention she was getting. 

“So there I was, in the checkout line at the grocery store... wait no I think it was the bread aisle?” Ruby looked up, trying her best to remember.

“Get your story straight, girl,” Vanessa chided. 

“I’m sorry! It’s a little, um, distracting.” 

Vanessa hands were firmly pressing into one of Ruby’s massive breasts, massaging the milk out of her and into an empty bottle. Well, the bottle had started out empty but now it was at least halfway full, and Vanessa wasn’t even finished with her first breast.

“Distracting, huh?” Vanessa said impishly, tweaking Ruby’s nipple. She yelped in a combination of pain and pleasure. Ruby rolled her eyes.

“You wouldn’t get it. It’s distracting like, all the time. I’ll be sitting in class, minding my business, and I’ll move and accidentally brush my nipple up against my desk or something, and then all of a sudden I’m thinking about getting off instead of 19th-century literature!”

Vanessa chuckled, but she couldn’t help but get a little turned on by the image of Ruby getting all hot and bothered during class. She decided to change the subject so she could actually finish the milking before they fucked. It was inevitable either way, obviously, but Ruby needed to be milked, didn’t she?

“What do you think we should do with the milk?” Vanessa asked. “It’s starting to be... a lot.”

She glanced over to the fridge, where she knew multiple bottles were already just sitting there. Ruby bit her lip, thinking about her options.

“I guess we could sell it? Make some extra money?”

“I do like that option,” Vanessa said. “But I don’t know the first thing about doing that.”

“I can do some research once we’re done with this!” Ruby said excitedly. Vanessa agreed and got back to the task at hand. Well, with how big Ruby had gotten, it was more like the task at both hands.

.*.*.*.

The next morning, Vanessa woke up bright and early as she always did, and stumbled into the bathroom still groggy with dreams about fucking Ruby, as per usual. 

She blinked back sleep from her eyes as the warm water coated her, and began washing her neck, her arms, her... wait.

She looked down, blinking more. Something was definitely not right.

Where yesterday had only been a-nearly flat expanse topped with tiny, pert nipples, there was now, something.

“Ruby?!” She called from the shower. “Can you come in here right now?!”

Seconds later, Ruby, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, was in the bathroom. Vanessa whipped the shower curtain back.

“Look,” she said, pointing at her chest.

“Oh my god,” was Ruby’s only response. Her mouth hung open.

The change wasn’t huge, but there was no mistaking it. Vanessa’s breasts were growing too. Even though she’d been so flat-chested only yesterday, she now had to have been a full B cup.

Both girls were completely speechless for a few seconds. That is, until Ruby decided to climb into the shower too.

“What are you--” Vanessa was interrupted by Ruby’s mouth on hers, kissing her deeply. Her giant tits were pressed up against Ruby’s now not-so-tiny ones. Vanessa moaned into Ruby’s mouth, her new breasts just as sensitive as Ruby’s had been in the beginning.

Ruby pulled away from Vanessa and moved her head lower, taking one of Vanessa’s nipples into her mouth. Ruby moaned loudly. 

“C-careful, Rubes,” she panted, “I don’t have... any milk... like you...”

Ruby unlatched and looked up at Vanessa with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“...yet.”

Ruby dropped to her knees and pressed her face into Vanessa’s pussy. Vanessa’s moans kept getting louder, although she didn’t tend to be nearly as much as a screamer as Ruby. Aroused by the whole situation, Ruby began kneading one of her own breasts in her hand. Seeing this, Vanessa took the arm and gently pulled it up, encouraging Ruby to essentially hand over her breast.

Ruby was big enough that even keeling on the floor, Vanessa could comfortable grab a handful of her wonderfully soft tit flesh. As Vanessa played with her nipple, Ruby moaned onto Vanessa’s clit. Soon both girls were nearly screaming in pleasure, not nearly drowned out by the sound of the shower. It didn’t take long for Vanessa to cum all over Ruby’s face, with one hand grabbing Ruby’s sensitive nipple and the other grabbing her own.

It was heaven.

.*.*.*.

As Vanessa got dressed for the day (after milking Ruby and returning the favor from the shower, of course), she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d get as big as Ruby too. She looked in her full length mirror at her topless self. She tried to picture herself with giant, milky, beachball-sized breasts. Her logical side tried to remind her how inconvenient it was for Ruby, but she couldn’t deny how wet she was getting.

“Do you really think I’m gonna start lactating too?” she asked Ruby when she came out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet, pulling a box of honey bunches of oats down.

“I dunno. I mean if I did, I don’t know if it would be different for you.”

“Yeah, true,” Vanessa said as she poured the cereal into her bowl. “By the way, did you ever look into what we’re gonna do with your milk, much less mine?”

“Um yeah, we have a couple options,” Ruby said as she pulled out her phone. As she looked through her notes app, Vanessa took a bottle of Ruby’s milk out from the fridge and poured it into her cereal.

“Ok found it! Come here.” Vanessa sat down next to Ruby and started eating her cereal. Ruby looked down at the bowl. “Wait, is that my...”

“Yep.” Vanessa was nonplussed.

“I could always top you off with some fresh milk,” Ruby said with a wink. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“Ew, warm milk with cereal? Gross. Hot, but gross.”

The two girls giggled. Ruby proceeded to show Vanessa her ideas, which ranged from pretty wholesome (selling it to couples who wanted to breastfeed but couldn’t) to... not so wholesome (there were plenty of men with this sort of a kink who’d be willing to pay).

“Well I’d rather deal with parents than creeps.” Vanessa said.

“Yeah, but the real money is in the kinky stuff.” Ruby countered. Vanessa shrugged and said she’d think about it. She finished the last bite of her cereal and got up to wash her bowl out, groping Ruby on the way up.

Minutes later, she was attempting to tie her shoes.

“Ugh, how do you deal with the sensitivity?” Ruby complained. She wasn’t going to get far if every time she even barely brushed up against her nipples they instantly hardened and aroused her.

“Now you know how I’ve been feeling!” Ruby said, feeling the delicious schadenfreude. “Trust me, you get used to it.”

“I better.” Vanessa grumbled. And with that, she headed out.

.*.*.*.

Sitting in her English class later that afternoon, Ruby kept thinking about that moment, wishing she had gone over and teased Vanessa even more. Payback. By the end of class, she was grateful to be heading home where she could masturbate again, or maybe even fuck Vanessa if she was home...

“Ruby?”

She looked up, startled. It was the professor, blocking her exit.

“Oh! Sorry, what’s up?” She tried her best to appear nonchalant.

“Can you come to my office later so we can talk about your paper?” He asked. She faked a smile.

“No problem!” 

It was definitely a problem.


	4. Four

Ruby could tell that her professor was trying his very best to make very deliberate eye contact while he spoke to her. She admired his tenacity; if it had been her in his position, she wouldn’t have been able to peel her eyes away from the massive pair of breasts in front of her. She struggled enough not just looking down at her own chest at all times. But this professor was doing surprisingly well.

Unlike Ruby.

“I’m having some concerns about your performance in class lately,” he said, still maintaining eye contact. Ruby wanted to protest but he wasn’t exactly wrong.

“I’m sorry, I--”

“Even though your work is fine and you’ve still been turning in most of your assignments, I can’t help but notice that your in-class participation has been nearly nonexistent lately, and that pop quiz we had last week...”

He took a paper out from a stack on his desk and handed it to her. There was a big red D circled at the top. Ruby sighed.

“I’m really sorry, I am. I’ll try harder,” she insisted. He shook his head slightly.

“I don’t know if trying harder will be enough. Your grade has slipped quite a bit.”

Suddenly, Ruby had an idea. A most likely terrible idea, but an idea nonetheless.

“What about extra credit?” He raised an eyebrow at her suggestion.

“What sort of extra credit do you propose?”

_Lay back on the desk and I’ll fuck you with my massive breasts, and later you can fuck me while sucking the milk out of my puffy nipples._

“Um, what about like, an extra paper? You said my work has been good.”

“That sounds agreeable.”

.*.*.*.

The moment she got home, Ruby nearly pounced on Vanessa. She kissed her hungrily as she started tearing off her clothes. Vanessa seemed surprised but definitely didn’t protest as she helped Ruby out of her clothes too. Within seconds, both girls were naked.

“Please...” Ruby whimpered.

“Do you need to be milked or do you need to cum?” Vanessa asked, taking one of Ruby’s gigantic breasts in her hand and pulling at her nipple, causing a bead of milk to form.

“Mm... both?” Vanessa chuckled at the desperation in Ruby’s voice. She pushed Ruby onto the couch.

“Wait there. I have a surprise for you.” Vanessa disappeared into her room as Ruby whimpered in frustration. When she returned, Ruby saw that she was sporting a silicon purple dick, connected to a harness she wore.

“You got a strapon?” Ruby said, trying not too sound _too_ eager, lest Vanessa decided to tease her even more. She hadn’t cum in nearly four hours now and she was getting very very desperate. Vanessa smiled.

“Mmhmm. This new little friend came in the mail and I’ve been waiting to fuck you all day.”

Ruby laid back, her breasts spilling everywhere deliciously. Vanessa climbed on top of her, spreading her legs and getting between them. She brought her fingers down to Ruby’s pussy to find that, unsurprisingly, she was already wet.

“Ready?” She asked, positioning the dildo at the entrance to Ruby’s pussy. Ruby nodded, and Vanessa plunged her fake cock inside, making Ruby scream in response.

“Oh fuck... so good...” Ruby managed to get out in between moans and panting breaths as Vanessa fucked her.

Still working the purple cock in and out of her, Vanessa took one of Ruby’s breasts in her hand in brought it up to her mouth. It was so large that Vanessa barely had to lean over to reach it. She began sucking on Ruby’s nipple and her milk immediately started flowing into her mouth. Her other hand help onto Ruby’s hip as she kept fucking her.

With how loud Ruby was screaming, it didn’t surprise Vanessa when seconds later she was cumming. Vanessa could always tell that Ruby had reached orgasm by the extra gush of milk into her mouth. Kind of like being a squirter.

Underneath her, Ruby was panting, out of breath.

“You wanna stop?” Vanessa asked. Ruby nodded and Vanessa pulled out and took the harness off. She waited for Ruby to catch her breath.

“You still have another tit to empty,” she said, playfully grabbing at the full one. Ruby nodded, a glint in her eye.

“And you still haven’t cum.”

Vanessa took that as the cue to initiate a ‘position’ of sorts that the two girls had started doing fairly regularly over the last week. She got up and grabbed an empty bowl as Ruby climbed off the couch and kneeled in front of it. Vanessa positioned the bowl beneath Ruby’s breast, which luckily didn’t reach the ground... yet. She then sat down in front of Ruby and spread her legs.

Ruby immediately buried her face in Vanessa’s pussy, quickly finding her clit with her tongue. Vanessa grabbed Ruby’s head with both hands and knotted her fingers into Ruby’s hair. Ruby’s hands meanwhile grabbed her own breast and started milking herself into the bowl below, making Ruby moan onto Vanessa’s clit, which in turn made Vanessa moan too.

This continued, with Ruby milking herself and tonguing Vanessa’s pussy while Vanessa just enjoyed herself and the view. Ruby had gotten far better at eating pussy with the amount of practice she’d been getting but it took a surprisingly short amount of time before Vanessa was gripping Ruby’s head even more tightly and cumming on her tongue.

Ruby sat up and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.  
“That was quick.”

“Mmhmm,” moaned Vanessa, still recovering from the orgasm. “I’ve been super horny all day too. Maybe... since the drug is kicking in?”

Ruby shrugged. She picked the bowl up and walked into the kitchen to pour it into a bottle. Once her legs felt steady, Vanessa started putting her clothes back on.

“The craziest thing happened to me today,” Ruby said from the kitchen, “after English class. The professor wanted to talk to me after class, and--”

“Ooh, did you fuck him?” Vanessa asked, half-joking.

“Well that’s the thing... I’ll get to that in a sec.” Ruby walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, still naked. Vanessa had noticed that Ruby had been wearing clothes far less lately, even though they usually left the blinds open and the lights on. When she’d asked, Ruby simply said that it was more comfortable. Of course, Vanessa wasn’t complaining, as it allowed her a lot more access to Ruby’s gorgeous body and giant tits, which she was now fondling as Ruby retold the conversation she’d had with her professor.

“So anyway, I suggested some extra credit, and he asked me what I was thinking about and...”

“And you fucked him?”

“No, you horndog,” Ruby rolled her eyes at Vanessa, “but the thing is, I thought about it. And I... I really wanted to. But that would’ve been bad, right?”

“It would’ve been bad in like, a hot way.”

“Vanessa! There’s no way I could’ve.”

“Yeah, but that raises interesting ideas, like maybe... I don’t know, like we’re... not exclusive, are we?”

Ruby was quiet. They’d never really talked about this sort of thing. They had always just been good friends and roommates, and now they fucked. Mostly out of necessity.

“Oh, um, I don’t think so.”

“So you could fuck other people.”

“I guess.”

They were both silent. It was awkward. Vanessa stood up, hunting for a subject to change to.

“I don’t think mine have grown at all today, what do you think?” She gestured to her breasts, which were nowhere near the size of Ruby’s, yet were still bigger than they’d been yesterday. Ruby reached out a hand and grabbed one of them.

“Hmm... I don’t know. Maybe you only grow at night or something!” Ruby suggested. Vanessa laughed this off, going over to the kitchen. 

Once there, she cupped her breasts, inspecting them as best she could through her bra and shirt. They definitely weren’t growing as fast as Ruby’s and there wasn’t any milk yet. She tried her best to feel grateful about this, as Ruby had struggled quite a bit during those first few days of growth. But deep down, she was jealous. She constantly thought about all the attention Ruby was getting, she always noticed all the people staring at Ruby whenever they went out. And she wanted that same attention. But no, her flat chest had grown to be... still less than average. Well, it was something. She tried her best to be grateful of that. And that at least she could admire and fuck Ruby whenever she wanted.

A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that she had something else to tell Ruby, but she couldn’t remember. She opened the fridge and as soon as she saw the bottles of milk, which occupied the entire top shelf of the fridge, it clicked. She rushed back into the living room.

“I found something to do with your milk!” She said excitedly. Ruby looked intrigued. “There’s this weird fetish cafe like only a few hours from here. They cook exclusively with breastmilk. It’s like perfect.” Vanessa pulled out her phone to find the website. Ruby grinned.

“Wow, that does sound perfect. So we just ship the milk to them?”

“Well I called them and they’d want us to come in with a sample so that they know its not just like, repackaged cow’s milk.” Both girls chuckled.

“Well that sounds convenient,” Ruby said, scrolling through the website on Vanessa’s phone. “I’m in.”

Vanessa took her phone back and opened up the calendar app.

 _Road trip to the weird cafe_ , she entered for that Saturday. Maybe by then she’d be producing milk of her own too. She could only hope.


End file.
